Windows to the soul
by supagal
Summary: First fic please don't flame! Yoh's in love but not with Anna... And why is Anna so drawn to the boy with golden eyes? And who exactly is Hao wanting to claim as his? Can't write summary's! YxT RxA HxR
1. Why?

_**Anna POV.**_

"Hey watch it Ren!" I blink and watch as HoroHoro narrowly dodges Ren's Kwan Dao.

"Well don't be so stupid and I wont be inclined to attack you!" With a sigh I walk to the window seeing my peaceful state of mind not being within reach in this room. Looking out of the window I see Yoh and Tammao. My heart sinks. Why doesn't he talk to me as much as her? Why doesn't he laugh at my jokes? Why doesn't his eyes light up when I'm in the room? _because he doesn't love you. _A voice in my head taunts._ He loves **her.**_

I shake my head not wanting to believe my own thoughts. I watch as he looks at her, eyes full of longing.

"But it's true ." I whisper putting my hand against the cold harsh glass.

"What is?" A familiar voice asks, I turn quickly surprised to come face to face with honey coloured eyes. Those eyes that are so.. Beautiful. Eyes that make me see and feel so many things.

"Well?" the voice demanded, snapping me out of my daze.

"None of your business Tao." I hiss harshly. He simply shrugs and walks to the window, golden eyes cast up to the sky. Yet again I am drawn to this eyes. He may act like he has no and needs no emotions but his eyes betray him. They are always alive with emotion overflowing with life. He suddenly shifts his gaze down and smirks.

"I thought you would have Yoh running laps not talking" His words had a slight stabbing mocking tone which surprised me.

"Well I suppose he should be rested and ready to fight seeing as everyone in this town is 'God Class' shaman." I answer smoothly covering up my hesitation. He slowly moves his head back to look at the sky.

"oh ok." he says with a sigh obviously not getting the answer he wanted to hear. I start to feel uncomfortable with the silence, not because Ren makes me uncomfortable its just I'm just afraid. Afraid I'll say something I didn't mean to. I didn't want anyone to Know how I feel about Yoh and Tammao. I quickly turn to leave.

"You still haven't answered me." I close my eyes scared he'll see something within them.

"I will tell you." I smile something considered rare with me.

"One day."


	2. i feel?

_**Yoh POV .**_

'Yum chow time guy's!' I watch as Ryu drives his fork into a large piece of pork only to be attacked by HoroHoro who is exclaiming the pig is rightfully his. I can't help but laugh. My joy increases as I look at tammao. I flash my warm smile at her and she returns it blushing. I let my eyes drift over the table and begin to wish I hadn't . Guilt hits me hard as I look at Anna. Anna is like a sister to me, a best friend not a fiancée. She's sat starring blankly into her bowl. I can never figure her out, while I'm a cheerful person who looks for the good in everything she is apprehensive of showing any emotions. I'm always scared of what to say in front of her just because I know I'll never know what her true reaction is. She reminds me a lot of Ren, complex, strong she can be harsh and critical and quick to judge but just like Ren she proves loyal to those she cares about. What she feels for me I don't know. Although we have been best of friends for years both of us never felt a strong enough connection between us, not like the one between me and tammao..

I think she knows already or some part of her does. I'm half expecting her to start yelling at me of how I've betrayed her and how she hates me but it never happens. Guilt strikes me again. Even though she knows that we can never be she isn't with someone behind my back. Maybe it's time I just called the whole wedding off this can't go on much longer, but.. A sudden clatter interrupts my thoughts.

'What's that suppose to mean! I could easily beat any of you!' Ren is storming out of the café

'Ren wait!' I try but he's already gone.

'We'll go get him' HoroHoro says Manta running behind him. I look back to Anna only to find her gone.

_**Ren POV.**_

'Who do they think they are?' I fume walking quickly through the dark deserted streets. 'Young master wait!' Bason calls out. I ignore him I'm too angry to try and be calmed down by my spirit. 'I could beat any of them!' I yell again.

'Of course you can.' Bason reassures.

'Even Yoh! I exclaim.

'Even him!' Bason answers.

'I like the way you think, you should be with me.' I hear a chilling voice lull. I lift my eyes dreading who I'll see when I raise them.

Hao.

Well tell me what you think! lol. It's my first fic so please no flames. And yes the main couple will be Ren and Anna! I love Yoh and Anna but think this couple deserve a fic! REVIEWS PLEASE!


	3. Just a kiss

_**Hao POV. **_

Stars so many of them yet all are uniquely beautiful. They never cease to amaze me or calm my restless soul. I begin to drift into peace till I hear a voice ranting somewhere in the shadow plagued streets. Sitting up and looking to the streets below my eyes reach a pleasant sight. Ren Tao is walking alone down the streets, A smile graces my features as I listen to his rantings. He was talking of how he could beat anyone. Even Yoh.

'I like the way you think, you should be with me,' I call out. He looks up surprised and alarmed of my presence. I take this opportunity to speak again.

'Join me I can give you much more power than you have now, because at your current level you'll never beat Yoh.' His power as a Shaman is not the main reason I want him on my team of course. Ever since I had first seen Ren there had been something about him that made me want him. This need has only grown over time and my patience is running out. He will join me whether he comes willingly or if I have to drag him buy the hair kicking and screaming. A sudden yell interrupts my thoughts.

'I will defeat Yoh and even you!' Ren cry's whilst pulling out his weapon.

'Ren don't!' Manta is clinging desperately to Ren's wrist in an attempt to stop him. This stupid human is annoying me again, he often gets in the way as most humans do. ' Why does Yoh have you as a friend? I thought he would have left you behind along time ago,' I say to him. He blinks thinking of something anything to say to me.

'You just leave me and my friends alone or else!' he wails pathetically. I laugh at the miserable attempt of bravery. I look back to Ren who is stood glaring at me. 'Hmmm glare all you want for soon you will belong to me, eventually I will make you mine Ren'

_**Anna POV**_

My head hurts everything seems so noisy. I couldn't handle Yoh staring at me at dinner. Analysing me like a doctor trying to see what's wrong with their patient. Yoh knows what's wrong with me. At least I think he does. Surely he doesn't think I'm that blind that I can't see he loves her. It's strange I thought I would feel a sense of hate for Tammao or even Yoh but I don't. I feel pain, the pain of rejection but no resentment, just dull pain. It doesn't seem right to hate a person just because of how they feel. When I slipped put at dinner I followed Ren. For some reason I had followed him, feeling a strong need just to be close to him. Listening to what he had been saying made me smile. He was so confident and strong so sure in his own abilities that he thought he could do anything, and it made me believe. Believe that he could do anything. Made me Believe in him and strangely myself. After a little while I left him, feeling I had invaded his privacy without him knowing for long enough. I don't know what I feel for Ren or Yoh but I feel for both of them, its just deciding which feeling is stronger.

_**Tammao POV:**_

'Yoh? Yoh? What's wrong?' I whisper into the darkness. He remains silent. 'Its Anna isn't it?' I dreaded asking but I need to know. I'm not going to give my heart to him if it's only a fling to him, even if I do love him. 'I don't love her.' he said silencing all my doubts. 'Yoh maybe we should tell her now , she deserves to know it doesn't feel right all this sneaking about and I don't want her to find out by blindly stumbling in on us.' I rush it all out hopping he will agree. ' I think she knows.' He says quietly. 'Let me tell her, she needs to hear it from me.' he says with a sudden urgency. I nod understanding his reasons very clearly. I let myself lean on his shoulder now feeling a lot less tense. 'I love you.' I whisper. ' I always loved you.' was his loving reply.

_**Ren POV: **_

What is happening to me? Why do I feel so flustered whenever she's around? It doesn't make sense. When she's in the room my mind blanks my control of my emotions slips. I don't like it. I always like to feel in control over what I'm doing, it makes me feel secure, safe. When things get out of control so do I.. Look what she's done to me! She's making me weak! It's stupid and now looking at the clock I'm losing sleep over it. Maybe a walk will tire me out. I slide out of the bed still warm from my body heat and gently pad over to the door grabbing a jacket on the way. I slowly open the door and wince at the sudden light spilling in from the hall way. 'Master Ren?' Bason suddenly appears at my side. He worriers about me too much, like an overprotective parent fussing over there child. It's ok, I'm only going for a walk stay here and rest. I reply. He seems satisfied with my answer but worry is still present. 'I'll be fine.' I reassure as I close the door. I silently walk down the deserted hall and reach the front door pushing it open. The cold air seeps into my skin almost immediately, and I pull my jacket closer to me I head for a small patch off grass with a tree on it the middle off the square. The streets are completely empty, I settle down on the grass and look up to the many stars feeling comforted by there soft glow. Stars don't judge, stars don't point fingers, stars don't confuse you, their simple and free, just like a part of my wants to be. I become abruptly aware of someone else's presence, I know exactly who it is without looking up.

'May I sit here?' a quiet voice asks. I look up. Anna is standing in her usual black dress staring down at me waiting patiently for an answer. I shrug and she sets herself down.

'Can't sleep?' I ask. She nods her head and hugs her knees. We sit in silence for a few minuets.

'Wow.' I look over to her wondering what she finds so amazing.

'What?' I ask not my usual harsh tone but calmer.

'The stars there are so many its beautiful. I love clear nights you can't really see the stars to well back home in the city, because of the light. I used to go to the graveyard the stars always seemed to shine brightly there even when the weather was bad.' She smiles before speaking again.

'I must be boring you.' Boring me? I don' t want her to stop talking. I like the way she talks to my as if I'm a small child. I liked this Anna, the genuine Anna, the one she hide from people.**_ Just like me. _**I look at her again seeing that's she's looking at me at soft smile tugging at her lips. When she smiles she seems to glow, reminding me a lot of the stars.

'Please go on.' I urge.

'It's silly but whenever things got difficult I would just go there and watch the stars. When I looked at them nothing else seemed to matter, all my fears seemed to melt away. I Haven't watched the stars in a while.' She whispers the last part. I'm in true awe of her. It's like she has just said all that I feel deep inside.

'It's not silly. I used to watch the stars back home when.. When I was hurt or sad I would just look at them I things wouldn't seem so bad anymore.' I blush slightly, I never can effectively show my emotions. We stare at each other for a moment, till a sudden breeze whips through us. Anna hugs her knees tighter for warmth.

'You cold?' I ask the obvious question.

'Here' I pull my jacket off and hand it to her. She stare at it as if will bit her hand off.

'Go on.' I try again.

'But you will get cold.' She says avoiding the jacket.

'No I won't I'm too strong for something as pathetic as the wind to effect me.'

I state confidently . She doesn't look convinced.

'Then why did you bring a jacket it the first place?' She says smirking.

'Ah..ermm' I stutter. Hmmmm I hadn't though of that. Humph I won't let this woman outsmart me.'Well I'm strong enough to pretend it doesn't.' She rolls her eyes and slowly take the jacket from me. It's a little on the big side but better than nothing.

'Thank you.'

_**Anna POV:**_

'Thank you I wrap his jacket round me, it's a bit big but seems to be doing the job. I breath in his scent. Like fresh cut grass and lightly of soap. Were sat in silence and my eyes begin to wonder over his body and star to wish he hadn't taken his jacket off. His finely toned arms where visible and made me want to now how it felt to be held in his embrace…. No stop it Anna! You have a fiancée! **_One that doesn't love you._** That pesky voice hisses. I let my eyes creep back to Ren, his small red top allows me to see his amazing abs rock solid from years of training… Stop! I'm doing it again.**_ Yoh looks at Tammao. _**The voice stabs again. I bring my eyes up to his face. His eyes are closed and the breeze is ruffling his hair. He looks stunning. I never really took the time to notice just how attractive he is. I would sit and listen to Pirika go on about how gorgeous he is and how she loves him, but I was always to busy watching Yoh to notice just how good looking he truly is. His eyes open and he looks to me, his own eyes flickering over my face. He smiles slightly and I blush and turn away breathless from, the intoxicating smile. Ren didn't smile often but when he did he looked even more amazing.

'I'm sorry.' I say breaking the peaceful silence held between us. I look as confusion spreads across his face.

'For what?' he ask almost cautiously.

'For snapping at you earlier. I was upset about.. Erm.' I trail off I didn't mean to say all that. He still holds his intense stare.

'Some people don't know how good they have it.' he murmurs. I can feel tears sting at my eyes I let them fall.

'What's wrong with me? I whimper letting all the pain set in, tears sliding down my cheeks. I'm suddenly aware of a gentle hand lifting my chin up. Ren is sat right in front of me one hand lifting my face up the other sweeping back stray strands of hair.

'There is definitely nothing wrong with you.' He says in a firm but comforting tone.

'Your perfect.' he whispers shifting his eyes awkwardly. I slowly let his words sink in noticing his face is only inches away from mine I let my hand drift up to his neck to pull him in closer until our lips meet. It's strange I would have expected him to be rough and demanding but he's gentle and excepting. I let my eyes close and feel myself drift into the warmth of the kiss. I felt like I'm in heaven till a sudden panic stricken voice screamed stop. I listen to the voice and pull away quickly. I catch a glance of Ren's confused expression I blurt out an apology and run clumsily back to the hotel. **_I'm sorry._**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own shaman king **

soooo tell me what you think Thanks to Kariisme and Pinkdreamer for your reviews! My pc is a bit bust so im having problems replying to reviews. Sorry for how stupidly short the other chapters have been! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Pain

**Ren: **

I watch her retreating form stumble back to the hotel. Dam what have I done? I had betrayed Yoh and lost whatever trust Anna had for me. I think back to hall that had just happened. Just before I handed her my jacket, and the wind had whipped through her she had look beautiful. I stop and blink questioning my own thoughts. Beautiful? I let I soft chuckle out.

'Well she is.' I whisper to the stars.

**Tammao: **

Sun streams into the room lighting up Yoh's face making him seem even more angelic. I can't help but smile. I can't even begin to sat how much I love him. He always seems to make things feel right. He's always cheerful, upbeat and positive making me happy and upbeat. No matter how upset I am he manages to make me smile. I shift slightly moving closer to him, he mutters something as he slowly opens one eye, allowing the light to slowly seep in.

'Morning beautiful.' He says sluggishly. I feel myself blush

'Morning.' I reply sheepishly. He props himself up on his elbows and yawns loudly.

'Wow! Looks like a great day!' He exclaims as natures wonder spills in through the window.

'Yeah.' I mumble my mind preoccupied. Even though I love him I can't help but think of Anna. She's my best friend and I'm betraying her. We must tell her and soon. Yoh's eyes glaze over in thought and I wonder if he's thinking the same.

'What's wrong?' I ask feeling his uneasiness.

'What? Oh nothing just thinking.' He says flashing a large smile.

'About what?' I press wanting to know exactly what he was so lost in though about. He smiles at me for a few moments.

'I was just thinking how gorgeous you look!' He reply's with a giggle. I blush furiously again. He slowly moves and kisses me. Suddenly all my questions didn't matter. We deepen our kiss and let our hands wonder till I sudden yelp stops us.

'Hey its not my turn!' Loud voices from the corridor signal our time to leave.

'Come on, we better get going.' Yoh says annoyance present in his tone, quickly replaced by a smile.

'Yeah lets go.' I grin.

**Anna:**

It's dark. There's lots of people crying. Screaming. Dying. I scared. Help. Somebody. Anybody. REN!

'Ahh,' I let out a startled cry as I sit bolt upright panting my brow covered in sweat. I close my eyes trying to force the terrible nightmare out of my mind. I light tap on my door pulls me out of my terror daze.

'Yes?' I call out shakily.

'Anna? Are you alright?' I see Ren's face appear around the door.

'Ermmm, yes thank you. Why wouldn't I be?' I snap. That come out wrong I hadn't meant it to sound so harsh.

'Well it's just you were calling my name.' He answers smugly. I feel myself turn beet red.

'Ermm really?' I answer lamely.

'Yeah. Well anyway were leaving soon so get ready.' He says leaving the room.

'Ren wait.' I try but the door has already clicked shut.

**Jeanne:**

'Where are you? You can't hide forever. Reveal yourself.'

I whisper to myself concentrating hard.

'There. Found you.' I say softly.

'Jeanne?' I hear I quiet voice ask.

'Yes Marco?' I look to the tall blonde man stood at the other end of the room.

'All is ready.' He says bowing. A gentle smile spreads across my face. Finally all our plans are coming together.

'Have you located the oracle?' He questions.

'Yes. It took some time but I have him.' I say happily.

'Really my lady? That is terrific news!' He exclaims rejoicing quietly.

'Yes it is. Soon very soon Marco the X-laws will make our move. And destroy the oracle.'

**Yoh:**

I'm feeling it again that sickening feeling of guilt again. I need to tell her. I look to Tammao for support as I battle my guilt. She smiles softly at me comforting me slightly. I look to Anna but don't see her usual cold expression. She looked warmer, like she knew some great happy secret we didn't. Every now and again her eyes would flicker over to the other end of the table. Her eyes suddenly settle there and worry floods her eyes. I look to where her eyes are frozen. A wave of concern washes over me. Ren wasn't eating. What's he doing? He's too thin as it is. I look deeper into his expression. To almost everyone else on the table he would seem his usual calm cold self. But something was wrong. It looked like he was hearing things he didn't want to hear. Seeing things he didn't want to see. Feeling things he didn't want to feel. Something was seriously wrong. My eyes dart back to Anna dark shades of worry are plain across her face. Anna knows something's up. Something bad is going to happen and soon.

**Ren:**

It hurts. Ohh why does it hurt so much? My head feels like its going to split in two. Thousands of tiny voices are yelling inside my head telling me to listen. To what? I ask silently, wishing immediately I hadn't as the voices only scream louder. I close my eyes and clutch my head.

'Ren?' A voice asks.

'Ren are you ok?'

'Ren?'

'Ren?'

'What's wrong?'

'Ren!'

I can't tell if these voices are real or in my head.

'REN!' Strong hands shaking my shoulders pull my back to reality. I snap open my eyes to see Yoh staring intensely at me.

'Ren?' He asks again this time less urgently. I look around the table everyone's staring at me in disbelief and worry.

'Yeah?' I ask my voice weak.

'You ok? You sort of fazed out on us there.' Yoh says with as much cheer as he can muster but worry still hangs in the air.

'Oh sorry I just have a headache.' I dismiss not wanting a fuss.

'I think I'll eat later, I'm not hungry.' I walk away hastily the voices still hissing at me. It's starts to get even louder yelling turns to screaming. I fall to my knees pulling at my hair. Tears begin to form in my eyes. It hurts so much. Why won't it stop?

'Someone help me.' I plead into the empty corridor. For the first time in a long time I felt the need to beg for help.

'Please.' I tried again. Fears started to creep into my mind. Nobody can hear me. I start to panic as the pain gets worse.

'Ahh!' I let out a gasp of pain and tug at my hair even tighter.

'Well what's this?' I can hear a familiar voice ask. I can't work out who it is my vision is spinning.

'Poor Reni-kins . Don't worry the pain will stop soon.' I my state of blurred vision I was aware of someone crouching in front of me. Another wave of pain rips through me.

'Ah.' I let out another painful gasp.

'It hurts doesn't it?' The voice asks. What sort of question was that! Of course it hurts! I wouldn't be like this if it didn't. If only I had the strength to say that. I suddenly feel a hand on my forehead a someone lightly kissing me on the lips.

'Let me help.' A burning heat pushes into my mind suddenly hundreds of visions flash before my eyes. Battles, love, hate, death, light, darkness, silence.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own shaman king.

Reviews please! thanks to all who have reviewed and yes there will be a onesided HaoxRen. hehehe. Sorry there havn't been any updates lately i was away skiing! So let me know whether i should continue thanks!


	5. Almost

**Anna Pov:**

Something's wrong I can feel it. Where's Ren? I start to jog around the hotel searching for him. He wasn't in his room, what if someone has attacked him? I break into a run now desperate to find him. I run past a corridor looking down it briefly, something catches my eye and I find my self back peddling to it. I gasp, oh no.

'Ren!' I scream. The site before me scares me. Ren's lying on the floor and the person next to him is, is Hao.

'What have you done to him!' I yell furious. He looks up and grins sadistically.

'Anna my dear nice to see you to.' He says as if were old friends who haven't seen each other in years. He slowly raises himself to his feet still smiling that awful smile.

'You bastard tell me what you've done to him!' I yell again. His smirk falls and his face darkens.

'I have done nothing to harm him, in fact I helped something your idiotic group can not manage. I'm disappointed I expected you to know what's happening to poor Ren. In time you Yoh and Ren will realise your destiny's.'

He snarls. What does that mean? How should I know what's going on

'Anna!' I hear Yoh call out from behind me. I turn to see everyone running towards us.

'Well this is nice the whole gooftroop is here.' Hao spits pulling my attention back to him. Yoh is now by my side sword drawn. Hao looks to him and smiles.

'Brother! Look after Ren for me. I need him to be strong when I come back and claim him as mine.' Hao says boldly. I feel something deep inside snap.

'What?' I scream demanding an answer. Hao simply laughs.

'See you soon brother.' He cackles once more before disappearing.

**Yoh POV:**

'Faust!' I yell to the blonde doctor who is rushing up to us. I look at Ren he is lying perfectly still on his side, there's no obvious signs of damage and that's what bothers me. If we could see the problem it would be a lot easier to deal with. But if it something in his mind it will be a lot harder to help. Faust begins examining Ren desperately trying to find a medical reason for Ren's condition.

'_Look after Ren for me. I need him to be strong when I come back and claim him as mine.' _Hao's voice dances through my mind. Claim him? What does Hao think Ren is a toy? Anger builds within me. I wont let him treat Ren like that. He's my best friend, I won't let Hao hurt him. I promised him I wouldn't let anyone hurt him every again after we rescued him from his uncle. I look over to Anna, who is desperately trying to conceal her worry and doubt and actually failing. I've never seen her not able to control her emotions and at the moment she looks as if she's about to break down and cry. I hope Anna can admit her feelings before its too late.

**Anna POV: **

'I'm sat staring at Ren. Faust and Yoh had carried him t his room and said he needed rest and we wouldn't know anything till he wakes up. Why does Hao want him? Why can't he just leave us alone. He has enough minions without trying to take Ren away from us. I have to admit how I feel about him. I've never felt like this before. Whenever I'm around him I feel all giddy and girly. When he's away I find myself longing for him to be beside me. And after that kiss my body yearns for him. When I saw him unconscious on the floor with Hao next to him fear gripped me tightly. I could barely breathe, my heart was pounding through my chest as if I had just ran a marathon and I felt like someone had slapped me. I feel a smile creep onto my lips as I watch him sleeping. He seems so fragile and innocent when asleep. Suddenly his eyes begin to flutter open, and he darts his golden orbs around the room.

'Hello.' I whisper making him focus on me.

'Hello.' he answers his voice raspy and strained.

'I'm sorry I didn't find you quicker.' I apologize quietly.

'It's ok.' He says forcing a smile.

'How are you feeling?' I ask still concerned. He closes his eyes briefly and swallows hard as if there is a giant lump in his throat.

'I'm ok.' He whimpers shakily.

'You don't sound it.' I declare sternly. I examine his sorry state again.

'Or look it for that matter.' He looks terribly ill. His pale and frail looking, his eyes are unfocused and half lidded and he constantly looks as though he's trying to catch his breathe. Leaving him looking very fragile and small in his large bed that appears to swallow him.

'I'm fine.' He reassures. I can see the way he's looking at me with stubborn resolve. I know this is one argument I will never win and decide to leave it there.

'Ok. I was just worried. I never want to see you hurt.' I utter blushing. He looks over my face for a while. Ohh come on say something anything.

'I know, I'm sorry if I worried you.' He mutters. He shifts about in his bed a bit before asking.

'Does ermm, does Faust, well.' He stuttered nonsense for a while before I let impatience get the better of me.

'Yes?' I snap quickly.

'Well does he know what's wrong with me?' I stare at him blankly. Truth is no one knows what's wrong with him except maybe Hao. We were hoping he knew what was going on with him. Faust said he couldn't see anything physically wrong with him, so therefore it must be a mental condition which Is far more terrifying.

'Anna?' He asks quietly prompting me to answer. I can see that he's scared it's in his eyes and the way he moves.

'Well he's not to sure, he thinks it's just down to stress.' I say with as much confidence as I can muster.

'Oh.' He begins to fiddle with the bed sheet. I can see that was not the answer he had been expecting.

'Do you remember what happened?' I ask curiously..

'Yes and no.' He says unsure. It worries me, it's not like Ren to be indecisive.

'What do you remember?' He starts to concentrate hard.

'Pain, my head hurt a lot. I left dinner, it hurt too much. I felt worried. I. I wanted help. Then someone.' He stopped and closed his eyes and grasped his hair in pain.

'Ren!' I yelled petrified that previous event were repeating themselves.

'It's nothing just a headache.' He gasps through clenched teeth.

'Please, let me help.' I yell. I grab the hot towel on the side and place it on his forehead. He opens his eyes slowly and smiles.

'Thanks.' I keep it pressed firm but gently to his head. I watch him gradually move his arms up and place his hands over mine. My heart quickens. Stay calm Anna. Suddenly the towel seems heavy and useless. We both let it fall down to the bed and hold the intense stare, still holding hands. Before I know it we're kissing. His hands move up to grab my waist and mine snake around his neck. His thumbs are making little circles over my skin and his tongue is massaging mine gently. I hear myself moan into his mouth pushing my body closer to his and let my hands wonder over his well toned chest.

'I'm going to go check on Ren!' I hear Faust exclaim from the hall. Me and Ren simply look at each other before quickly scrambling of each other, and trying to sort ourselves out. It wouldn't look to good if the doctor walked in to find Yoh's fiancée all over his patient! The door suddenly fly's open and the tall doctor merrily trots over to Ren.

'Ah good to see you're awake!' He says whilst he begins to poke and prod Ren looking for any signs of illness.

'Well you gave us quite a scare! But I think we can put this little episode down to stress. You seem to be fine now just do us a favour Ren and take it easy ok?' Faust advises, giving Ren one last look over before leaving.

'You will won't you?' I request.

'Will what?' He asks clueless.

'Take it easy?' I reply. He doesn't look as if he likes the sound of that.

'If not for yourself then for me?' I ask hopeful. His glare softens to a smile.

'Oh I suppose. For you.' He says sitting up regaining our closeness. He cups my face and kisses me tenderly again. I now know exactly what my feelings are. Love.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shaman King.**

Weew another chapter done! Please read and review, to let me no whether or not to continue thanks!


	6. mind reading!

**Yoh POV:**

'How is he Faust?' I ask hoping for good news.

'Well it was a bit of a shock but he should be fine now as long as he doesn't over do it.' Faust replies merrily. I sigh letting my concern and stress out, I'm just happy everything is ok. I return the smile and thank him. I go and sit down and wait till everyone is ready to go.

'What do you think Hao meant?' I look over to see HoroHoro sat hunched over looking at his feet, and twiddling his thumbs.

'About what?' I ask although I'm pretty sure I already know what he's going to ask.

'You know, about claiming Ren.' He answers slowly.

'I don't know.' I say truthfully.

'Do you think it's because he wants his power? I mean Ren's a pretty strong Shaman?' HoroHoro suggests quickly.

'Maybe.' I answer. I don't really believe that my brother would say that if he just wanted Ren on his team. Why would he have said claim, he would have just asked him to join his team instead of saying he wanted to claim him. And I remember how angry and upset he got when we accused him of hurting Ren. I don't know what to think anymore. My brothers wants are a mystery. I feel Horo's gaze on me , and see that he's sat waiting for a better answer. I smile confidently and shout,

'Well whatever the reason, we won't let Hao hurt him.' Horo smiles.

'Yeah! Thanks Yoh.' He grins again and gives me a high five. I watch as the room begins to fill up with people, and I count everyone up in my head.

'Alrighty! Is everyone here?' I shout. Everyone looks around and a chorus of yes's fills the room. Everyone starts surging out of the hotel. I hang back and wait for Ren.

'You ok buddy?' I ask cheerfully.

'Yes, of course I am.' He answers obviously agitated by my question.

'Good just checking, I mean after yesterday and all, I just..'

'Look Yoh, that was just one minor problem that I overcame ok? It's in the past, so lets just please forget it. I don't like people acting as if I'm a weak child who can't look after it's self.' Ren's voice was sharp and cutting.

'You know we don't think of you like that, It's just everyone needs help sometimes.' I chirp.

'Maybe you do but I don't.' He snaps again.

'Really?' I ask.

'Really.' He reply's. We walk along in silence for a moment.

'But if for some strange reason you ever do need help, you know I'll be there right? I mean if something were wrong you would tell me?' I request. He stops a moment and give me a rare soft look.

'Yeah.' He answers eventually, and begins walking again.

'And if you ever need help, as you often do, I'll be there.' He mumbles. I grin and laugh loudly, and throw a arm around my best friend.

'Glad to hear it pal!' I yell still laughing like a loon. Ren starts to turn red as we can hear everyone turning around and asking what I'm so glad about.

'Get off me you dolt!' He yells pushing me away but only gently. I keep on grinning as I watch him storm off. With Ren it's all about appearances.

**Lyserg POV: **

There they are. Laughing and joking as usual. Totally unfocused to the main task at hand. Destroying Hao. Yoh's brother. I don't believe that I followed that monsters brother for so long. Why are they all so stubborn? Why can't they see that if they joined the x-laws we could all fight together to rid the world of Hao's evil. But still they refuse even when Hao attacks them. I wonder if Hao knows of the oracle? Probably he seems to know everything. I can't even find the words to express how much I hate him! No matter once we retrieve the oracle Jeanne will have enough power to destroy him.

**Tammao:**

'Oh for God sake come on! I mean give us a break!' Horo yells whilst taking his anger out on a near by rock which resulted in him dancing around his foot in pain.

'Come on guys pull it together we only have one day left to find Dobi village!' Jocko says trying to calm Horo's painful tantrum.

'We are fully aware of that unlike you two we aren't idiots.' Ren spits. I sigh and watch as the boys engage in a fight. We are stuck in a sand dune lost once again.

' They will never find Dobi village if they carry on like this.' I say with slight disappointment in my voice. After all we haven't travelled all this way to not make it to the second round.

'SHUT UP!' Anna's shriek pierces the argumentative air. Everyone stops dead, fearful of one Anna's slaps.

'Look your ghost's can sense something.' She sates simply.

'Over there, the way to all way to all destinations.' Amidamaru says dreamily. We look to where the spaced out ghost is staring.

'Wha? When did that get there?' Horo cry's exasperated.

'It looks good to me boys!' Ryu bellows dancing around with a happy Jocko whilst Yoh laughs and Ren smirks. A large cluster of ruins is snuggled on the other side of the sand dune.

'Finally Civilisation!' Manta shouts jumping in the air.

'I wouldn't go that far, it's ruins shorty. That means thousand year old town empty of people. I thought you were meant to be smart.' Anna scolds. Even though she's still acting cold something inside her as changed and for the better too.

'Come on guys!' Horo barks sprinting ahead.

'we're coming!' I shout back.

'Looks like this could be our last day of travelling.' Yoh pants running to catch me up.

'Yeah.' I reply thinking back to all the fun times spent journeying, I almost wish it didn't have to end so soon.

'It's been fun hasn't it? Like you kind of don't want it to end so quickly.' I stare amazed at Yoh. I swear sometimes that boy can read my mind.

'I know exactly what you mean.' I say looking at him strangely wondering if he can actually read minds. He suddenly grabs my hand and we walk together. I panic remembering we are not alone. I try to yank my hand away but he won't let me.

'Yoh what about..' I begin

' It's ok look.' He says gesturing in front of him. I look ahead to see were at the back of the group. I see Anna at the front deep in conversation with Ren. Could it be? Those two I mean, oh never mind this is Anna a Ren I'm talking about! They wouldn't would they? I sort of hope they do. It would be nice for them to have each other.

'It would be nice.' Yoh says smiling.

Seriously that boy must be able to read minds!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king.**

Wow an update! Sorry I havn't updated in yonks exams are coming up and all :(. Anyway please review love to hear what you think of it! thanks!


	7. Making me soft

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Shaman king really? Because I don't! 

Anna POV: 'Yes boys we made it Dobi village!' Ryu shouts triumphantly grabbing a hold of shorty spinning him round madly. 'Yeah 2nd round look out cuz the shaman king is here!' Horo laughs dancing around too. 'Why thank you Horo glad to see you finally understand that I'm going to win.' Ren says coolly from his place at the table. 'Whatever! I'm going to win not you Ren!' Horo childishly sticks his tongue out at Ren and continues prancing around like a fool.  
'Think so!' Ren yells but not angrily, more in a teasing nature he's smiling gently not smirking for once. I smile as I watch the boys begin to squabble again it's times like these I'll miss when I'm older. Suddenly sadness washes over me. I don't want to think what life would be like without these lunatics. It would be…quiet and boring I guess though I suppose the life threatening situations wouldn't be missed to much. 'Oh do be quiet your stupidity is infectious!' 'Say that to may face cone head'  
'I did say it to your face it's not my fault that unfortunately your face looks like the rear end of a hedgehog'  
'That's it!' I stare in amazement as Horo tackles Ren and they both go flying into a water trough. And then something I suppose people consider strange with me happened I burst out laughing. 'Anna? Ermm Are you felling ok?' Yoh asks cautiously . I keep laughing as everyone stares at me in confusion . Yes it's times like these that I will miss. Well I have to say for the first few fights that have taken place for our boys not much interesting has happened but tonight something feels strange. Like the calm before the storm.  
'Calm down Ren you freaked over nothing!' I hear Horo's muttered voice down the hall. What's wrong with Ren? 'It wasn't him! I don't know how to explain… just shut up!' Ren spat. I jumped of my bed and moved to the door for a better listen. 'Ok ok I won't talk about it anymore.' Horo sighed defeated. I hear them start to walk down the hall. Wait.  
'Ren' I whisper he looks round to me startled. I can't help but giggle my girly side showing as he sneaks over to my room. 'What?' He breaths as we flop down on the floor. 'I just wanted to see you.' I say simply. He smiles slightly. Then it happens again I fell myself leaning further into him until our lips meet. Time just seemed to stop I couldn't think what I had wanted to say to him before all I can think was how warm his lips are. I wrap my arms round his neck making him come closer and deepen the kiss, his hands are resting on my hips slowly creeping further up my body. After what seems hours he pulls away. 'Be careful', I mutter in my lustful daze not to sure why I said that, maybe my fears of Hao hurting Ren are surfacing.  
'I will, and If you ever need to me just call. I'll come running' He assures. 'I've always been right behind you..' He begins.  
'Now you'll be right beside me.' I finish blushing. It's still hard for me to express my feelings but with him I can let them out easier. When I'm with him the little girl in me comes out and my harshness seems to fade. I hope I have done the same for him.

Ren POV:

We sit are foreheads pressed together whispering to each other. She has changed me and although I fear this change I think it's s change for the better. When were together I don't see all the darkness that's in me. I just see her and she is perfect. 'I need to go..' But I don't want to.  
'Yeah the others will be wondering where you are by now.' She replies a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
'Tomorrow?' I ask hopefully.  
'Tomorrow.' She confirms happily. We stand and walk to the door hand in hand . 'Goodnight.' She says standing on her tiptoes to kiss my nose. I catch her lips and we stay together for a few more precious moments. 'I should go.' I mutter. My handles fumble to find the door handle and I slip into the hall way feeling strangely warm. I can't help but smile. Damn she's turning me soft.

Anna POV:

I close the door and lean against it sighing to myself feeling happy and warm. What warm? Anna god what are you a blonde bimbo from a film? I smile. Damn he's making me go soft.

Wow yes it is me! I am alive! Well this chapter is a bit short but it's just to get me back into writing this story. Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I had a bad case of writers block then my busy life took over. Hope you enjoyed this chapter please tell me what you think! Thanks.


	8. Mine

'Hmm Move carefully… What am I saying I'm not going to get caught! I'm too great for that. Where are you precious? And why can't you see that you should be with me not my pathetic excuse for a brother. Brother, hardly I'm disgraced to call that useless fool my brother. Yoh can't even begin to dream about the power he could posses but I suppose it just makes my job easier. There all so _simple_. They don't look beyond the five minute box in front of their faces. Anna is wandering around in a daze finally seeing that Yoh never and never will like her, for someone so strong she can be slightly dense. I mean anyone could have picked up that my brother fell for that plain fortune teller. And now! Well now her and Ren... well it simple won't do after all he's mine. To think that they might be getting close makes me sick, what does he see within her? Compared to me she is nothing, what makes her so special that she can be with him and not I!'

I slam my fist into a nearby wall in rage. My thoughts taunting me till the point of striking out. Great Hao you're losing it, I chuckle to myself. Then I see him walking out to the night embracing the bitter sting of cold. I think it's time for a chat with my Ren.

'Good evening Ren.' I lull to him, he spins round eyes widening in shock and _fear._

'You what are you doing here!' He snaps rocking from foot to foot preparing for a fight.

'Always itching for a fight aren't we? Do you never stand still and listen you never know you might like what you hear.' I call out relaxed as usual.

'There's nothing you can say that would interest me Hao,' he yells back. I jump down from the roof to get closer to him. _All I want is to be closer._

'Really? Oh I don't know about that how about you give me a chance?' I grin and take another fragile step towards him.

'Stay away! What is your problem can't you bother someone else for once!' He stutters stepping back. Unusual to let his fear get to him.

'But Reno you're so interesting I don't wish to see anyone else. I mean nobody else compares now do they? You're strong a fighter and beautiful. He stumbles even further back and I reach out quickly to grab his arm. Ren begins twisting violently in an attempt to escape but I only grip tighter.

'Don't you see? We should be together; we could rule this world and rid it of the vile human race. Come with me; be with me no one else can offer you what I can.' I hush in a hypnotic tone. His struggles suddenly stop as he goes rigid and gasps in pain. What? Oh yes the voices, I see Jeanne is trying to find you again.

'See I can stop this pain, Let me stop it just say and I'll stop it.' I whisper holding his head in my hands.

'Say the word and I'll stop it' I try again.

'Ahh.' Ren gasps and stutters desperately trying to hold on to his pride. His eyes abruptly fly open and he cries out in a strangled tone.

'Just say and it'll stop!' _I'll have you begging for me._ He continues to endure the immense pain.

'SAY IT!' I roar.

'Ahhh help!He shouts. That was all I needed to hear I slowly bend down and plant a soft kiss upon his lips he begins to shake his head wildly shaking in pain and anger. He's even clawing at my arms in desperation._ You will want me_. I deepen the kiss and start to feel Ren slip into unconsciousness his arms fall weakly to his sides and his body falls still. _That's more like it. _I pull away slowly.

'That's all I wanted to hear.' I smirk and look upon my Ren.

'Hao,' I hear one of my team say from behind.

'Yes it's time to go now.' I state as a pick up Ren. Like I said before Ren even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming one way or another you will be mine.

'Morning! What a lovely day!' Yoh chirps far too cheerful for this time in the morning.

'Yeah, yeah morning sunshine to you too can we go yet? I wanna watch some fights!' Horo wails. Everyone is sat around the table chatting and waiting. _Waiting for you…_

Yoh blinks and puts his arms behind his head in a lazy fashion before answering.

'Ermm yeah sure, but wait where's Ren I'm sure he'll want to tag along.'

'You think so he's being well stranger than usual lately.' Ryu says waving his ridiculous hair in my face, if only I had some scissors.

'Well we should at least let him know where were going.' Yoh replies.

'Hey Anna come with me to tell him.' He requests with his typical Yoh grin.

'Me? Why?' _Not like I don't want to._ He gives me a strange look as if he knows something I don't.

'Cuz if you're there you can protect me from him if he's grumpy!' Yoh laughs. I relax slightly I thought Yoh knew about me and Ren for a moment there.

'Sure I mean you're pretty useless Yoh and obviously need my protection.' I answer back. I suddenly have this chill and real cold feeling as though some just walked over my grave… Yoh all of a sudden stops walking and looks at me with a serious look on his face.

'Did you just feel that?' He questions. _Something's wrong he feels it too. _I nod slowly not wanting to think something is wrong with Ren. Yoh breaks into a run and is sprinting to Ren's room before I can even move. He throws the door open and goes inside I run towards the room praying that I'll here cursing and see Yoh being thrown out by an angry Ren but nothing happens. _No not again please._ I stumble into the room and see nothing. Just a made bed and Yoh. I look around again. No signs of struggle or destruction. Maybe he just left early, maybe…

'Hao.' Yoh hisses.

'What? How do you know?' I whisper my eyes suddenly all hot.

'A note.' Yoh replies his voice laced with anger, I've never seen Yoh like this. I reach a shaky hand out to the piece of paper in Yoh's fist. My eyes drink up the words and I feel my world slip away.

_He's mine brother,_


	9. Anger

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own shaman king.**

**Anna POV:**

He's gone. I never thought that two words could bring me so much pain. Not me, anyone else but not me. I'm strong I don't let words affect me. So why is it suddenly so hard to breath, why is my vision blurred and why am I shaking. My eyes are stinging but I refuse to cry, I can't cry I just won't allow it. I feel a hand on my shoulder and glance behind me to see Yoh looking at me, empathy in his eyes. He moves slightly closer.

'Anna? It's going to be ok.' He starts almost nervously. I can feel tears at the back of my eyes. I won't let them fall though I refuse.

'I know it hurts but I'm going to fix this. I promise we will fix this. We'll get him back.' He soothes. It's too much now. Tears are falling freely down my face. No this isn't right. I'm stronger than this I shouldn't be crying. My body starts to shake with the concealed sobs my throat burns and all I want to do is scream. I'm suddenly angry. How dare he make me feel like this! I promised myself I would never let anyone make me feel this way, like I'm helpless. It's not fair that his absence distresses me so much.

'It's not fair! Why does he make me feel this way why!' I scream my inner thoughts so viciously that my voice sounds strained and broken. I want to scream run away anything to make this pain go away. I spin round straight into the arms of Yoh who grasps me and whispers to let it out and how it's going to be ok. I break down years of my strong facade fading away in seconds. No it won't ever be ok because He will always have this hold on me. It will never be ok until he his back with me.

**Yoh POV:**

I hold Anna let her punch my arm weakly and listen to her cries of despair. Typical Anna she's mad because she's so upset. For once I don't know how to handle her; I can manage the normal Anna. The Anna everyone respects and at the same time sort of fears. She's always been so strong; it's surreal seeing her break down. I try to imagine what she would always say when I was down… oh yeah back to training for some reason I don't think she would appreciate that now. I decide to tell her the only thing that I'm finding comfort in right now.

'We will get him back Anna I promise.' I keep whispering it hoping to convince Anna and my self that we will. Ren is my best friend and Hao has succeeded in taking him away from me after I had promised him no one would miss use him ever again. One thing is for sure, we will get Ren back and Hao will pay for this. Brother or not he will pay.

**Ren POV: **

He broke his promise. It's sad to be thinking this now it's not really his fault that I'm here. I suppose I am looking for anything to take my mind off of how easily I allowed myself to be captured. Where is this pain that keeps invading my head coming from? Where are the malicious voices hissing from? I think I may be going mad. Great another weakness. Why me? Why did he have to take me away just when I was starting to be… this is nonsense I need to stop thinking it's making me weak. I let my eyes wander around the darkened room. It's pleasant enough, dark but surprisingly warm I don't know what I was expecting, bur this isn't it.

'Well looks like my guest has finally awoken.' A smug voice calls from the darkness. I look across to see Hao sitting crossed legged on the bed smirking at me. I glare back and try to cross my arms only to find they are bound behind my back.

'Guest implies that I am here willingly, you and I know that is not the case Hao.' I reply as evenly as possible I struggle a little with my bound hands to prove the point. Hao grins his teeth almost to white in the gloominess of the room.

'Now Ren we both know what would happen if you weren't tied up now don't we?' He stands and moves fluidly over towards me. He crouches in front of me and reaches up to caress my cheek with his thumb. I won't stand this, how dare he act as if I am his property to do as he wishes. I shake my head violently and begin to struggle with all my strength against my ropes. Hao's hand grabs my neck and he squeezes knocking the wind from me.

'Now now no need for that.' He coos caressing my cheek again. I try to shuffle away, Hao chuckles and let's go of my neck.

'You really are a never ending source of entertainment.' He utters the warm Asakura smile still upon his face.

'Get off me Hao.' I hiss my voice sounding strange and dangerous even to me. He looks shocked for a moment, only for a moment and then the smile returns.

'What are you not enjoying yourself Ren?' He asks gently. He is really testing my patience now.

'Of course not. Funnily enough I do not enjoy being treated like someone's possession.' I spit hoping he will simply back off. He begins to laugh that horrendous laugh again what must I do to make him shut up? I continue to glare at him while he laughs that obnoxious laugh.

'But Ren you are my possession.' He says before leaning down to savage me lips. I struggle for all I'm worth. This can't be happening not again. My cries are muffled by his lips as I try to worm away from him. How dare he force himself upon me has he no morals? The coward restraining me like this! He moves his mouth from my mine and begins to kiss my neck. If he thinks I'm going to put up with this he has another thing coming.

'Hao get off! Stop! Stop! No get off! I won't stand for this! You can't do this I won't allow it!' I was yelling with as much volume as I could manage. Hao's eyes flicked up to meet mine.

'It doesn't matter what you want Ren because now you are mine.'

Weew It's me I am alive! I know I haven't updated in yonks and yonks and should be shot for it… Anyway I really am trying to get back into the swing of writing this story. So I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Read and Review. Thanks.


End file.
